


RWBY: Road trip Gone Wrong

by JohnnyFive



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, F/M, Face-Fucking, Prostitution, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 18:31:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17371127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnnyFive/pseuds/JohnnyFive
Summary: Set during the events of volume 5, Yang's road trip to reunite with her family runs into some...complications.A redux of an old story of mine posted elsewhere.





	RWBY: Road trip Gone Wrong

Chapter 1 - Hitchhiking  
Yang wipes the sweat off her brow, silently cursing as she pulls her now wrecked motorcycle beside her. In truth, Bumblebee was one hell of a burden out here in the middle of nowhere but she just couldn't leave it out here, stranded in the middle of the road with the rest of her ruined belongings. She knows she should let it go, knows that pushing heavy, twisted steel in this overbearing heat is only slowing her down, something she can hardly afford with no water left, but still, she stubbornly clutches to the handles. It took years of shitty part-time jobs to save up for Bumblebee, and Yang would be damned if she let them go to waste. Even now, memories of old retail jobs haunt her.

All it took was one stupid Grimm attack to send her bike and equipment sliding across the pavement. Its been half a day since then, all of it spent sweating in the unforgiving sun as the handful of cars passed her by, paying no attention to her screaming and waving.

Now, as the day grows long, and dehydration set in, the buxom blonde was starting to get woozy. "Not good" she groans, bemoaning her situation once more before the distant rumbling of an engine catches her attention. It was getting closer. Hope wells up inside her and she rushes to the other side of her bike and sticks her thumb out, praying for the driver to slow down. Except they don't. They speed on by, kicking up dirt and rocks as they just narrowly avoid hitting her. "Son of a-!" She grunts, fanning the dust away from her face and breaking into a coughing fit. Yang's heart starts to sink. Grimm she could deal with, but not even a huntress like her can defeat thirst. Not for much longer, anyway. In one final act of desperation, she lifts up her shirt and jumps up and down, wildly bouncing her large, shapely tits in full view of the driver. At least, she hoped he could see her. 

The truck comes to a screeching halt ahead of her, and a thick, hairy arm waves her over. "Hey!" She yells out, pulling her shirt back down as she runs to the passenger side. "Finally! You have no idea how many people just passed me by, the jerks! I thought I might die of thirst out here!"

"That woulda been a damn shame, miss." A muscular young man replies back, his eyes drawn down to her curves rather than her face. "A real damn shame."

"Yeah..." She agrees, rubbing the back of hair sheepishly. " But hey! At least you stopped, huh? Lemme just load up my bike and we'll be on our way!" The man nods, and the blonde strong woman lifts up her bike into the bed of the truck with ease before sauntering her way back to the passenger door. She goes to open it, only for the handle to jingle uselessly. "Hey...what gives?"

"Got any Lien on ya?" The man asks through a cracked window.

Yang's gaze hardens and her mouth twists into a frown. "No. I lost my wallet a ways back, just give m-

The man shakes his head. "Nu-uh. I don't work for free, darlin', especially not in a place as dangerous as this."

"...Fine. I'll unload my bike." Yang growls. "Do you at least have something I can drink so I don't die out here, jackass?"

The man pauses for a moment, running a hand through his brown hair before flashing the scowling blonde a smile. "Actually, I got just the thing, darlin'." He says, using his other hand to slowly undo his zipper. "Hell, I'll even give ya a lift if ya strip and..."

"No way, you fucking creep!" She fires back, the embers of her hair glowing red as she slams her fist against the truck's hood.

The truck then peels off, far too sudden for the boxer to get a grip on the handle. The sound and smell of peeled rubber assault her, and worry runs across Yang's face. How much longer is it to the next settlement? How long can she last out here with nothing?

The young woman seeing no other option swallows her pride and starts haphazardly stripping off her huntress uniform, tossing her it to the side and waving to the truck and yelling "Fine, asshole! Just...fine!" The truck comes to another full stop, and the young huntress sprints over, clutching her clothes tightly against her body. She puts a hand on the handle, only for the truck to speed up a few feet. "Very funny!" She says, rushing forward and hopping inside before he can do it again.

After taking her clothes and setting them aside, the man takes a good, long look at Yang's hourglass figure, drinking in the sight of her smoldering in embarrassment while covering her pale tits and blonde bush with her hands. He points to the throbbing bulge in his pants. "Get to work, darlin'."

The blonde growls, shooting him an evil glare while slowly leaning over towards his lap. Her nervous hands fiddle with his zipper for a moment before managing to finally free the length straining against his pants, causing his veiny cock to slap against her face with a meaty _thwack_. She squeaks and recoils from the surprise, causing the man to give a hearty laugh. "Bigger than you're used to? Or is this your first time seein' one up close?"

"O-of course not!" She fires back, perhaps a bit _too_ quickly. Slowly inching back towards him until his manly scent assaults her nostrils. The smell makes her want to get out, to beat the hell out of this guy...but she can't stay out in the wilds another day, especially not when she's so damn thirsty... Yang sticks her tongue out and freezes a mere inch away from his shaft. Was she really going to do this? Give a man a blowjob for a ride? Before the thought is finished, a bump in the road jolts her forward, forcing her tongue against the length of his shaft. 

The oppressive musk was now an overpowering taste, overloading her senses as she takes reluctant, slow tastes of his cock before finally wrapping her lips around his head. Yang hardly moves, instead absentmindedly swirling her tongue around the tip and boring into the man with her hateful, red eyes. So focused on her hatred, she doesn't notice his hand come off the wheel and go straight for her hair. "Hey, what are yo-GGLK!" She starts, her statement cut short by the man getting a fistful of her hair and forces her deeper. "I want ya to suck it darlin', not kiss it."

Yang bobs her head to the new rhythm, shame burning deep in her eyes as she coughs and gags along his length, his strong hand guiding her deeper and deeper down until her nose presses against the wild mat of his pubes. "You aren't very good at this, are ya girlie?" The man taunts, drinking in the sight of the fiery blonde struggle to take his full length. Yang's response is the loud, humiliating sound of her face slapping against his lap. Eventually, the man starts easing his up off of the blonde's hair, letting her bob up and down all on his own. "Start slackin', and I'll toss those clothes of yours out the window." He says, a grin wide on his face.

The huntress, with her musk battered senses doesn't put up an immediate fight and redoubles her efforts, struggling to keep him in her throat as the truck shakes on the bumpy road. As the road gets rougher and rougher, she shifts to get on her hands and knees, her big ass jiggling with the rhythm with the truck. The driver brings his hand down on her exposed rear end, eliciting a cute cry of surprise from the woman sucking his cock. Yang tries to protest but is quickly pushed back down on his cock before she can say anything, forced to stay silent as the man explores her sex, teasing her bush with his fingers before dragging them up along her dripping snatch.

"Someone is liking this a whole lot more than they're letting on." He taunts, flaunting his newly wet fingers in front of Yang. Her face goes crimson, but she meets the man's taunting eyes with a steely stare of her own. A stare that is quickly replaced with desperate surprise as she feels a pair of fingers working their way inside her back door. "Wh-whaiit!" She cries out, trying to wrestle the cock out of her mouth.

Yang's 'partner' ignores her, swirling his fingers around her rosebud as he keeps her head down with his elbow. "Sshhh. Just be a good little whore for the rest of the trip, won't don't you?" He taunts, giving her ass a hard slap to punctuate his statement.

The heat rises as the huntress' hair starts glowing in a fiery ember once more, her eyes crimson as she forces herself off of his dick. "I. Am. Not. A. Who--Aiiiii!" She shrieks, unable to suppress a girlish moan as the man forces both fingers inside her asshole. Yang's abuser slams on the brakes, causing her face to slam forward back onto his full length. With the truck stopped, the blonde boxer finds both her ass and her head under the control of the driver. He uses one hand to force her all the way down to the hilt, giving her only an inch or so of relief before pushing her back down, and the other to tease her asshole, sending white hot shock waves of both pain and pleasure down her spine.

Yang cries out, trying to bring out her semblance only for it to turn the pain in her virginal ass into confusing, humiliating bliss. Against her will, her legs begin to spread, giving him better access to her back door while he forces her to follow along with his rough rhythm. Minutes feel like hours for the huntress until finally, mercifully, she can feel his cock throbbing in her mouth. The man forces her down to the hilt and lets out a loud, guttural roar. "Take it, whore!" Thick white strands shoot down her throat, filling her mind with the overpowering scent and taste of manhood.

As if on cue, Yang's legs start shaking, her hips bucking wildly and her face contorting into a mix of surprise and shameful pleasure as she swallows his load, riding out wave after wave bliss as his fingers force an orgasm out of her ass. "Damn!" He says, letting the blonde rest her head on his lap, her nose pressed against his shaft. "I bet ya ain't thirsty anymore, huh girlie?"

"Fuck off." Yang mumbles, pushing herself off his lap and slides way over to the side, resting her head against the window.

"Cheer up darlin', the next settlement is just behind this mountain here, 45 minutes away, tops."


End file.
